


Shinjita michi wo yukeba ii

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Siempre fui bueno con los niños y siempre me gustaron, Yuri. Lo sabes esto. Pues supongo que no fui yo él que cambió, ¿verdad?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Shinjita michi wo yukeba ii

**Shinjita michi wo yukeba ii**

**(Seguiremos el camino en que creímos)**

Había sido raro.

Había sido raro durante unos días ya, y Yuya ni podía explicar la razón.

...y era una mentira, porque sabía lo que pasaba, sabía qué la culpa era suya, y sabía qué no podía hacer nada para arreglar las cosas.

En algún punto, Yuri y él se habían acercado mucho. Ninguno de los dos era alguien de ir a acercarse al otro mientras había las cámaras, pero estaba innegable que se viera.

Yuya miraba lo que habían firmado, y se daba cuenta de no poder quitar los ojos de su novio, y que el menor hacía exactamente lo mismo. Luego había los toques casi casuales, y el rozarse de manos y...

Key y Daiki le habían dicho que estaba todo en su cabeza, que se esperaba de verlos y era por eso que los notaba. Daiki, de hecho, le había dicho que se pensaba que las cosas entre Yuri y él fueran un problema, Yamada y él habrían estado echado de la Jimusho años atrás.

Sin embargo, Yuya no había encontrado paz, pues algún tiempo antes le había pedido a Chinen de intentar de evitar contactos cuando estaban trabajando; y Yuri, siendo la persona práctica y profesional que era, había aceptado.

“¡Otsukaresama deshita!”

Habían acabado de filmar el promotional video de Precious Girl; a pesar del fracaso de la estrategia de Kei y suya de aparecer sólo en el fondo, estaba bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. Al menos, creía de no haberse ridiculizado mientras filmaban.

Sin embargo, todavía había algo que le hacía sentir incómodo.

“¿Creéis que Yuri esté enfadado conmigo?”

Hikaru y Kei se habían quedado atrás, a reír de algo, mientras los demás se habían apresurado a volver al camerino.

Yuya no sabía qué hacer con sí mismo.

Los dos de ellos se giraron a mirarle, sus sonrisas semejantes de una manera espeluznante.

“No lo sé. ¿Hiciste algo para hacerle enfadar?” preguntó Hikaru, travieso.

Takaki lo pensó un momento, y sacudió la cabeza.

“No, creo que no. Parecía todo bueno esta mañana cuando vinimos aquí.”

“¿Pues? ¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado?” preguntó Yaotome, ahora confundido.

Yuya pareció tener unas dificultades en responder a su pregunta, pues Kei lo hizo en su lugar.

“Porque Yuya le ha pedido a Yuri de mantener la distancia mientras trabajan, porque pensaba que se estuvieran acercando mucho y que la gente mágicamente iba a realizar que están juntos.” dijo, sarcástico. “Pues ahora se siente culpable porque cree que Yuri esté enfadado con él por esto.”

Hikaru le miró brevemente, y luego si dirigió de vuelta a Yuya.

“Joder, él es bueno.” comentó, y todo lo que pudo hacer el mayor fue gemir.

“Vale, ¿Qué pensáis? Quiero decir, no es que nunca vimos otras personas de la agencia reprochadas para ser muy cerca. ¿Qué voy a hacer si pasa? ¿Y si tuviera que llevar a medidas más serias? No quiero arriesgar.”

Hikaru lo pensó un rato, y luego se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé, Yuuyan. Creo que exageres un poco. Hay algunos de nosotros que están mucho más cerca que vosotros, pero parece... sabes...”

“Natural.” murmuró el mayor. “Como Ryo y Daiki. O Yuto y tú, por ejemplo.”

Yaotome asintió, bastante engreído.

“Sólo se trata de cómo lo haces.” dijo, haciendo reír a Kei.

“Por otra parte, Kota tiene los mismos problemas. Recordáis, unos años atrás hubo esta fase cuando podía apenas mirarme cuando estábamos trabajando. Ahora pasó, pero sé qué nunca está completamente cómodo cuando estoy cerca de él.”

“No puedo culparle.” intervino Hikaru, y se alejó rápido para evitar la bofetada que Kei estaba a punto de darle.

“Lo que quiero decir.” siguió Inoo. “Es que tal vez este trabajo es demasiado estresante por personas como a ti y como a Kota. Deberías, no sé. Dejar y abrir una panadería, o algo así.”

Yuya le echó un vistazo furioso, pero no osó responder en especie, al saber qué nunca iba a vencer una discusión contra de él.

“O, por ser menos ofensivo...” añadió Hikaru, pero luego pareció reconsiderar. “No, vale. Más ofensivo, pero permitiéndote de guardar el trabajo: piensas mucho, Yuya. Lo sé, yo también estoy asombrado, pero es así. Deberías seguir la corriente y no dejar que el trabajo obstaculice la relación con Chinen, ni que la relación con Chinen obstaculice el trabajo.”

El hecho que lo que acababa de decir tuviera sentido le enojó mucho a Yuya.

Asintió, pensativo.

“Pues, por el problema actual...” intentó una vez más, todavía atormentándose con la idea que Yuri pudiera estar enfadado con él. Que, de hecho, era la cosa que le gustaba menos en el mundo.

Kei resopló, y no pareció querer seguir burlándose de él.

“En serio, Yuuyan: Yuri fue raro, tienes razón. Pero principalmente creo que no supiera cómo comportarse contigo. En algún punto le vi yendo y viniendo cinco veces porque estaba caminando hacia ti y luego no lo hice. Déjale un poco en paz. Y si está enfadado contigo, déjale eso también. No va a durar para siempre, y creo que lo merezca.”

Y eso también tenía sentido. Y Yuya odió a Kei por eso.

Hikaru rio, al darle una palmadita en la espalda.

“Sea hombre, Yuya. Tienes que enfrentarle, tarde o temprano. Pues te aconsejo que lo hagas tan pronto como posible.” dijo, al indicar los camerinos con la cabeza.

Takaki levanto los ojos e hizo una mueca.

Oh, cuanto estaban sabios sus amigos, de repente.

La vez siguiente que hubiera tenido un problema, habría ido a hablar con Kota.

Al menos, el mayor estaba bastante educado de mentir para hacerle sentir mejor.

*

El habitáculo estaba silencioso.

Yuya pensaba que fuera Yuri a no hablar con él, pero podía también ser reciproco. Había estado muy nervioso para decirle nada desde que habían dejado a los demás para volver a casa.

Tenía unas dificultades en concentrarse en conducir, mientras pensaba en lo que le habían dicho Hikaru y Kei.

¿Cómo demonio debería haber mantenido separados el trabajo y la relación con Yuri?

¿Y por qué tenía que pensarlo? Habían estado bien durante muchos años, pues quizás era verdad que estaba todo en su cabeza, que no debería haberse preocupado, que...

“Es verde, Yuu.” le dijo Yuri, bastante entretenido, mientras Yuya realizaba que la bocina molesta estaba dirigida a él.

Sonrojó y pasó el cruce, más rápidamente de cómo debería haberlo hecho.

“¿Por qué estás distraído? ¿Pasa algo malo?” preguntó el menor, y a Yuya no le parecía enfadado.

“No. Quiero decir, nada en particular. ¿Por qué?” respondió, al picotear los dedos en el volante.

“No dijiste ni una palabra desde que nos metimos en el coche. Vale, no eres como a Dai-chan o a Kei, pero normalmente hablas mucho después que filmamos un nuevo promotional video.” explicó Chinen. “Pues me preguntaba si fuera de malhumor, o algo así.”

Yuya suspiró, luego se giró a mirarle brevemente y tuvo éxito de sonreírle.

“No es nada, Yuri. De verdad.” hizo una pausa, titubeando. Estaban cinco minutos lejos de casa, y habría preferido enfrentar el problema en un lugar donde podía buscar refugio, si hubiera estado falta. O donde Yuri pudiera largarse enfadado.

“Vale.” dijo el menor, todavía no muy convencido.

Y Yuya sabía qué no había acabado allí, pero al menos había ganado el tiempo necesario para aparcar el coche y sobrevivir en el ascensor junto a él.

Cuando fueron dentro del piso, se sintió ya más tranquilo.

Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos, se le acercó a Yuri y le llevó las manos a las caderas, bajándose para besarle una sien.

“Hola.” susurró, feliz del hecho que el menor no le estuviera rechazando. Aún no confiaba mucho en el hecho que no iba a explotar de repente. Le conocía bastante bien de saber qué no siempre sus reacciones estaban previsibles.

“Hola.” respondió Yuri, al apoyarse contra de él por una fracción de segundo, y luego liberándose de su agarre para dirigirse al salón, donde se desmayó en el sofá. Cruzó brazos y piernas y levantó los ojos a él, al arquear una ceja. “Pues, mi querido.” dijo, travieso, y Yuya supo que finalmente había llegado. “¿Cómo fue el trabajo hoy?” preguntó.

Primer strike.

Yuya sabía qué había un tácito incómodo entre ellos, porque, aunque fuera un visionario, conocía a su novio mejor que todo el mundo.

“Yuri...” se quejó, arrodillándose frente a él y metiéndole las manos en las piernas para apoyarse. “Sabía qué estabas enfadado conmigo. La próxima vez, por favor, ¿puedes decírmelo directamente? Me mata no saberlo con seguridad. Y los demás siempre creen que sea loco.” se quejó.

A pesar de todo, Yuri se echó a reír, el extender una mano para acariciarle la cara.

“No estoy enfadado contigo, Yuuyan.” le dijo, en baja voz, teniendo éxito de sonreír. “Pero creo que merezco burlarme un poco de ti, ¿no?”

“Sí. Claro que sí, Yuri, sólo quería...” Yuya gimió y fue a sentarse a su lado, al mirarle a los ojos. “Piensas que sea un tonto, ¿verdad?” preguntó, al hacer una mueca.

Yuri rio otra vez.

“Yo no soy mejor que tú. Fue un día muy largo, créeme. No sabía si podía hablar contigo o no, y seguía pensando en lo que me dijiste, pues cada vez que te veía cerca me acordaba y me alejaba. De hecho, creo de haber obtenido el efecto opuesto de lo que quería: la gente empezará a creer que nos odiamos. O que apestas.”

Yuya sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

“¿Pero no estabas enfadado conmigo? ¿No lo _estás_?” preguntó otra vez, en baja voz, aún no completamente tranquilo. “En algún punto vi que me mirabas de manera rara, pues pensé que tuviera que ver con lo que te había pedido.”

“Oh.” Yuri pareció sorprenderse y, con mucha confusión de Yuya, sonrojó. “No, eso no tiene nada que ver con estar cerca de ti o no. Y te lo juro, Yuu, no estoy enfadado contigo.” suspiró. “Pero supongo que tenemos que entrenarnos bien si queremos tener éxito de no estar muy cerca.”

Takaki sacudió la cabeza, y casi instintivamente le tomó la mano al menor.

“Ningún entrenamiento. Ningún evitar de estar cerca. Es tonto. Y, de todas maneras, Hikaru dijo...” hizo una mueca, mientras el menor levantaba una ceja. “Sí, lo sé. Aparentemente ahora Hikaru y Kei dan consejas sentimentales.” comentó, al reír. “De todas formas, se trata de encontrar un equilibrio. Y de tratar de ser naturales. Si lo pensamos mucho nunca vamos a hacerlo, no importa que intentamos de estar lejos o no. Y, además, no quiero. Es tonto, no es que en algún punto voy a olvidar que hay las cámaras y voy a besarte frente a todo el mundo. Pues hasta que no hago eso, debería que estar bien.”

Yuri sonrió, al gatear hacia él y al sentarse en su regazo.

“Vale, ahora pienso realmente que seas un poco tonto, Yuuyan.” dijo con ternura, al acercarse para darle un beso en los labios. Estaba a punto de alejarse, pero el mayor le guardó allí, llevó los brazos a su alrededor y siguió besándole, suspirando por cuánto bien le hiciera sentir algo tan simple.

“Pues.” dijo al separarse, un poco sin aliento. “Si no se trataba de todo el asunto del estar lejos, ¿Por qué me mirabas de manera rara?” preguntó, y tuvo que apretar a Chinen para evitar que se levantara.

Como había pensado antes, conocía a su novio. Y se había dado cuenta de cómo hubiera evitado la cuestión, antes.

Yuri resopló y cruzó los brazos.

“Sabes qué, ¿Yuuyan? Ahora que lo pienso, estoy muy enfadado contigo. Creo que pedirme de estar lejos de ti fue malo, heriste mis sentimientos.”

Yuya se echó a reír y le cogió las muñecas en cambio de la cintura para evitar otras tentativas de fuga. Se bajó hacia él y empezó a dejar una estela de besos a lo largo de su cuello y su clavícula, y luego se desplazó detrás de su oreja.

“Yuri...” murmuró, al intentar de parecer confortable. “Vamos, dímelo. O, me conoces, voy a pensar que sea algo muy peor de lo que es realmente.”

El menor suspiró, al desplazarse un poco atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

“Las niñas.” murmuró, al fruncir los labios.

Yuya se confundió.

“¿Las niñas qué? Por favor, cariño, dime que bromabas al decir que te enfadaste con ellas para haber fallado los pasos. La menor tenía siete años.”

Chinen le golpeó un hombro, ofendido.

“Gracias por la fe que tienes en mí, Yuya, es conmovedor realizar que me consideras un monstruo.” dijo, al sacudir la cabeza. “No es esto. Cuando las dos que estaban con nosotros... bien, cuando la menor dijo que había cometido un error.” respiró hondo, y Yuya podía decir honestamente que nunca le había visto tener tantas dificultades en decir algo.

“Vale, recuerdo. La niña falló y nosotros le animamos. ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Debería haberme callado? No lo sé, me identifiqué. Pero yo no tengo siete años, pues cuando fallo no hay nadie listo a decirme que está bien. Quería que ella al menos tuviera esto.” dijo, riendo. Yuri sonrojó aún más.

“Sí, exactamente. Fuiste muy bueno.” dijo, en voz increíblemente baja.

“¿Lo encuentras?” preguntó Yuya, casi distraídamente, pero luego se puso tenso por un momento, mirándole. “Oh. ¿Fui bueno?” repitió, como si acabara de tener una epifanía. Una vez más, Yuri trató de escaparse, y una vez más le guardó parado allí.

“Takaki, déjame ir o voy a denunciarte por rapto.” siseó, al desplazar el peso atrás, arriesgando de caer con la espalda contra el suelo.

Yuya, en respuesta, rio.

“¿Por qué quieres que te deje ir?” preguntó, calmo.

“Porque no...” Yuri maldijo. “Porque ya no quiero estar cerca de ti. Por si acaso, podría haber un fotógrafo en el edificio de enfrente, y estaríamos jodidos.” bromó, en tono amargo.

“Vamos, Yuri.” le dijo el mayor, al besarle otra vez. “Dilo y punto. No es que voy a burlarme de ti, deberías saberlo.” y como prueba de buena fe, le dejó ir.

Yuri se desplazó, pero no dejó el cuarto. Volvió a su asiento en el sofá, mirando un punto en el vacío, detrás de Yuya.

“No es esto. Me gustaría ser capaz de no burlarme a mí mismo. Sé qué tu no vas a hacerlo, tú eres el sentimental.” dijo, irónico. Dado que Yuya no pareció necesitar responder, siguió. “Supongo que nunca te vi como tipo de niños. No que pensara que no lo hiciera bien, pero… creo que nunca me importó bastante de darme cuenta. Hoy fuiste bueno con esa niña, y de alguna manera me sentí...” sonrojó violentamente, e hizo un sonido frustrado.

Yuya rio, y le ayudó.

“Siempre fui bueno con los niños y siempre me gustaron, Yuri. Lo sabes esto.” dijo, al acariciarle la cara con el dorso de la mano. “Pues supongo que no fui yo él que cambió, ¿verdad?”

“Sigo no gustándoles mucho.” se apresuró a subrayar Chinen. “Pero supongo que me guste que a ti te gusten. Y me gustó mirarte, hoy.” tuvo éxito de sonreír, de alguna manera. “Estamos juntos desde siete años, no puedes decirme que es raro.”

“ _Kami_ , cariño, si fueras una chica tendría un montón de maneras para burlarme de ti en este momento.” le dijo Yuya, incapaz de aguantarse. Cuando Yuri se le acercó para golpearle, ni se desplazó: sabía de merecerlo.

“Sí, vale. Hoy tocaste una especie de instinto materno en mí, ¿vale? Sólo que no tiene sentido, ¿no? Todavía somos hombres, todavía somos Johnny’s, todavía somos japoneses y...”

Yuya le interrumpió, se le acercó y llevó la cara cerca de la suya.

“Y yo te quiero, Yuri. Y quiero estar contigo, no importa cómo. Y si mañana o el día siguiente queremos besarnos frente a centenas de fans y hacernos echar de la Jimusho, pues voy a encontrar una manera de hacernos ser una familia.” le dijo, insólitamente sin vergüenza para lo que le estaba diciendo. Era sentimental, pero normalmente no era tipo de grandes declaraciones.

Yuri no pudo aguantar una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él y le besaba.

“No tendríamos un trabajo, y sería irresponsables tener niños.” se burló de él. Takaki se encogió de hombros.

“Estoy seguro que puedo convencer Kota a renunciar. Podríamos abrir una panadería.”

“Creo que le oí decir a Kei esto.” comentó Yuri, al fruncir el entrecejo, pero luego volvió a sonreír. “Pues, vale. ¿Puedo estar _naturalmente_ cerca de ti hasta el día cuando vamos decidir de montar un escándalo y tener una familia?”

Yuya se movió rápidamente, le empujó contra el sofá y le besó, hondo.

“Podemos estar tan cerca cómo, todo el tiempo que queremos. Vamos a resolverlo todo, Yuri. Tú y yo.”

Había pensado que el menor habría sonrojado; en cambio, sonrió otra vez.

“Tú y yo.” repitió. “Me gusta el son de esto.”

Y Yuya pensó que le gustaba a él también, y pensó que había sido tonto a dudar de la manera como quería estar con Yuri.

Ahora esa sensación estaba increíblemente real; y, aunque pareciera leja y espantosa, Yuya no podía esperar de descubrir a que les habría llevado.

*

Como se podía esperar, Kei no estaba bien con limitarse a darle unas consejas y terminar allí. Pero, por una vez, a Yuya no le importaba.

 _Para que lo sepas... hablé de tu problema con Kota, y dice que tienes razón. En serio, no entiendo porque no hables directamente con él de estas cosas. Vosotros dos compartís la misma idiotez_ decía su email.

“¿Quién es?” preguntó Yuri, casi dormido a su lado.

“Kei-chan.”

El menor frunció el entrecejo, al mirar el reloj.

“¿No estaba harto estar tarde? ¿Por qué aún no duerme?”

Yuya rio, al encogerse de hombros.

“Sólo quería decirme que soy un idiota.”

“Oh.” dijo Yuri, al asentir. “Sí. No le culpo.”

Yuya le dio un golpe en la espalda, y luego volvió a mirar el email con una sonrisa.

_No lo sé. Podría haber cambiado de idea. Uno de estos días voy a hablar con Kota; podría ser útil para ti. Quien sabe, quizás no va a hacer falta abrir esa panadería._


End file.
